The Most Legendary Vampire
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Dracula himself comes to the Scare B&B, Vee and her family do everything in their power to please the mightiest Vampire of them all.


**PLEASE NOTE: The Dracula in this story is of my own design. I wanted to do my own version of the famous vampire Dracula. So no flames please! Enjoy!**

* * *

At Vampirina's school, the young vampire was walking down the hallway with her human friends, Poppy and Bridget.

"So, Vee, how's business at the Scare B&B?" asked Poppy.

"Fangtastic!" Vee answered. "We've been having so many human and Monster Guests, all of them leaving great reviews!" Vee then spotted a girl she's never seen before.

She was a bit taller than the other kids, with straight blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail with a blue hair bow and blue dress. She also wore a shiny white jacket with matching boots.

Walking with her was a girl Vee and her friends knew. Her name was Carla. She had short curly brown hair. She wore a green sweater, green skirt, white socks, and brown shoes.

"Who's that with Carla?" Vee asked, pointing to the girl in the blue hair bow.

"Oh, that must be Kimberly, the new girl. She's in one grade higher than us." Poppy said. "I heard she just moved here from Hollywood!"

"Hollywood? Is that like Transylvania?" asked Vampirina.

"Not really." asked Poppy.

The older girls saw Vampirina staring at them and stopped walking. "Can we help you?" asked Kimberly.

"Oh! No, I just wanted to say hi!" Vee smiled so wide that Kimberly and Carla couldn't help noticing her pointy teeth. "My name is Vampirina. And I'm new here just like you. It's nice to meet you."

Kimberly took a long look at Vampirina. She stared at her pale blue skin, bat wing shaped pigtails, and spiderweb dress.

"Sure...whatever." Kimberly said before walking off. Vampirina's sensitive ears heard them talking.

"Vampirina? What kind of name is that?" Kimberly whispered. "Did see her teeth? They were pointed. And who does her hair? Count Dracula?"

"I saw her house on a web show called Weekly Weirdness by Poppy's loser brother Edgar." Carla said. "That place looks like a bad dream."

"Well, she looks like a nightmare. I'll give her that." said Kimberly.

"She and her family must be pretty down on their luck to live in a dump like that and can't even afford to get the kid some braces." said Carla.

Poppy frowned as the girls laughed among themselves. "That wasn't very nice!" She looked at Vampirina. "Vee? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm okay." But Vee wasn't okay. She overheard every hurtful thing those girls said.

* * *

After school, Vee and her friends decided to watch scary movies with their teenage friend Miranda. The Scare B&B was her favorite hangout ever since she met Vampirina.

When the final scene of the movie ended with the skull faced phantom lunging at the screen, Bridget screamed and hid inside her blanket.

And she wasn't the only one. Poppy and Miranda screamed too, then laughed.

"Okay! That movie was seriously scary!" Poppy said, chuckling.

"Yeah! Totally scary!" Miranda nudged Vampirina. "Right, Vee?...Vee?"

"Huh?" Still depressed, Vee slowly turned to Miranda. "What'd you say?"

"Seriously?! My movie was so boring, you weren't even paying attention?!" Miranda was shocked. The normally fearless Vampirina would usually be grinning her fangs out when watching Miranda's scary movies. They hardly made Vampirina afraid.

"Not even the Phantom Skull scared you?!" asked Miranda.

Just then, a white ghost with a skull face jumped out at the girls. "Ooohhhhhhhh!" The phantom moaned.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!" The girls screamed and hid behind the couch.

Vee just sighed and took off the so called ghost's sheet. It was only Chef Remy Bones with a bed sheet draped over him.

"Sacre bleu! What was that for, Vampirina?!" said Chef Remy. "Did you not enjoy my scare?!"

"Yeah, what's eating you, Vee?" asked Gregoria. "You've been gloomy ever since you came home from school!"

Vee didn't say anything.

"I think she's upset about what happened at school." Poppy said. "These girls were pretty rude to her."

"And they said some mean things too..." Vee mentioned. "I heard them with my super hearing."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us?!" Miranda said.

"Because...it was too painful to talk about. They talked about how weird I looked, how weird my house is and my fangs." Vee's could feel her little heart breaking. "Guess I'm not really fitting in here in Pennsylvania."

"You are fitting in here, Vee!" Miranda retorted. "It's not easy being different. But you can't let the haters bring you down! You just have to ignore them! Because their opinions don't apply to you!"

"She's right, Vee!" Poppy said.

"Yeah, Vee!" said Bridget.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Everyone heard Vampirina's mom Oxana scream. She rushed into the living room holding a letter. "WE HAVE A FAMILY EMERGENCY!"

"What is it, Mama?!" Vee was shocked to see her mother so scared, in a bad way.

"What is it, my love bug?!" Boris said, rushing into the living room.

Oxana collected herself before she answered. "D-D-D-Dracula is coming here for a visit tonight!"

"DRACULA?!" Everyone screamed.

Remy was so scared, he literally fell to pieces on the floor. Demi shrieked and went invisible. Gregoria froze like a statue and fell over. Wolfie howled with fear.

They weren't the only ones who were scared. Bridget was just as terrified. "Y-You mean...Dracula the vampire?!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. "No, Dracula the football player. Of course the vampire!"

"What's the big deal anyway?" asked Poppy.

Boris grabbed Poppy and shook her. "Dracula is the biggest deal there is! He's the mightiest vampire of them all! The founding father of Transylvania!"

Demi materialized. "It was because of Dracula that monsters, ghosts, and ghouls of all kinds had a place to call home!"

Poppy tried to stop her head from spinning. "Right...got it." She collected her senses. "As long as he leaves Vampirina alone. She's had a rough day."

"Actually, you're the ones who hopes Dracula will leave alone!" Oxana said. "He does NOT like humans! If he sees any humans here, he'll...he'll..." Oxana fainted and was caught in Boris's outstretched arms.

"So...does this mean tonight's sleepover is cancelled?" Miranda asked.

Oxana came to. "Yes! It is cancelled! It's very much cancelled! You girls have to retreat home so we can get the house extra spooky tonight! We have to pull out all stops!"

"But why can't we meet Dracula?" Poppy asked. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing-"

"No, Poppy." Vee said. "He won't understand. There are monsters out there who won't accept humans. Just like humans out there who won't accept monsters like me..." The vampire's wounds from this morning are still fresh.

Poppy, Bridget, and Miranda looked at each other. Saddened, they had no choice but to respect Vampirina's wishes.

"Okay, Vee. If you say so." Miranda hugged the little vampire. "We'll stop by tomorrow."

Vee hugged her human friends and the girls left. Once they were gone, the Hauntleys got to work. They put a thick layer of dust everywhere, made sure the floorboards were nice and squeaky, put Penelope in a nice corner where she can snap at someone, and Chef Remy Bones got to cooking his most ghastly dishes.

* * *

Next door to the Hauntleys, the girls moped around with nothing to do.

"So...what do you guys want to do?" Miranda asked.

Poppy shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want to do?"

Bridget sighed. "I never thought being away from Vee could be so boring. I miss being at her house."

The girls looked at Bridget in shock. "You miss being at Vee's house?!" Poppy gasped. To think, Bridget the biggest scaredy-cat in town missed being in a haunted house.

"Yeah! We always have fun at Vee's place! I mean, sure I get scared there all the time, but I get over it and have a great time with Vee and the Hauntleys!"

Miranda smiled and nudged the bespectacled girl. "I'm proud of you, Bridget. And who knows? If you can used to scary stuff, then maybe that Dracula guy won't mind meeting us someday."

"So...what do you guys want to do?" asked Bridget.

Miranda got an idea. "I know what we're gonna do."

* * *

That night, the Scare B&B was ready for Dracula's arrival. Everything was scary perfect. The organ played eerie melodies, Penelope perfected her spookiest face, and the skeletons rattled well in the closet.

"Okay, everything is perfect!" Oxana said. "Dracula will be here any minute!"

"I just hope he'll like his visit!" Boris said nervously. "It took me hours to get the cobwebs just right!"

The doorbell shrieked. The Hauntleys tensed up and stood perfectly as the door slowly opened.

"Miranda?! Poppy?! Bridget?!" Vee said in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?! Dracula's coming and-"

"We know, Vee. We won't stay for long." Miranda smiled. "We just came back because I forgot my nail polish. But we couldn't help but bring a little something."

"We brought this bouquet of dead roses for Dracula." Bridget said. "We went to a flower shop and the lady was nice enough to let me look through her garbage."

Oxana beamed when she took the bouquet. "Oh! Why, Bridget! These petals are so dry and wrinkled! And the thorns are still sharp! How thoughtful!"

"We may be humans, but we're glad Dracula is coming." Poppy said. "Because we love monsters!"

Vampirina was so proud of her friends. She gave them a big haunted hug. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

"So are you, Vee." said Miranda. "So are you."

Suddenly, the lights went out. Everything was dark.

Bridget squealed. "W-What happened to the lights?!"

A puff of black smoke poofed behind the girls. They turned around and saw what could be the scariest man they ever saw.

His dark clothes blended within the darkness. His pants were black and his long leather coat nearly touched the top of his pointy black boots. His slicked-back hair was black as ink.

But what the girls really noticed was he had the pale blue skin of a vampire.

"Good evening." His voice was a hoarse whisper, and he had that Transylvanian accent. He smiled his sharp fangs as lightening cracked and thunder boomed indoors.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Bridget, Poppy, and Miranda screamed.

Boris hid behind Oxana. "It's him!" he squeaked. "Dracula!"

"Mr. Dracula!" Oxana was so nervous, she started to get the battys! She switched from bat to vamp.

The doorbell shrieked. Everyone was completely floored as the famous vampire went to answer the door.

"Hello, neighbors!" A sweet voice sang. It was the Hauntleys' bubbly human neighbor, Edna Peepleson. "Oh! Why, hello there! I'm Edna Peepleson from next door. And you are?"

"I am Mr. Ula, a guest here at the Scare B&B." Dracula took Edna's hand and kissed it. "Enchanted to meet you, Edna."

Edna giggled. "Oh, my!" She blushed. "It's a pleasure to meet you! Have you seen Oxana? I just stopped by for our nightly cup of tea!" She held up a pouch. "I brought over this red tea I ordered from Africa!"

Dracula winked at Oxana, who was calm enough to control her battys and she was back to normal. "H-Hello, Edna!"

"AAAAH!" Edna yelped. "Oh, Oxana! You sure snuck up on me!" She laughed off the shock.

"Ladies, why don't you gather in the kitchen while I get settled in." Dracula escorted Oxana and Edna to the kitchen.

"Mr. Dracula!" Vampirina said. "Y-You're not upset we have humans in our house?!"

"And you're not gonna scare us away?" Bridget asked nervously.

Dracula laughed, it was so spooky sounding it made the girls shiver in their shoes. "Of course not! I don't mind humans at all! Even us legendary vampires have to keep up with the times. When you've been around as long as I have, and that's a _long_ time, you get wiser and learn to relax." He looked at Vee's human friends. "I've heard a thing or two about you girls. Seeing such wonderful, accepting humans truly gives me hope for the future. You're all type A in my book."

"Wow! Thanks Mr. Dracula!" Poppy said.

Dracula grinned his eyeteeth. "Please, call me Vlad."

Boris felt relaxed for the first time all day. "Well, Vlad. Allow me to take your luggage to your room!" He and Dracula headed upstairs together.

"Wow. Guess we were going batty for nothing!" Vee said.

"Yeah! Who knew Dracula was such a chill guy?" Miranda said.

Poppy put a kind hand in Vampirina's shoulder. "And remember, Vee. As long as you have friends like us, you don't have to worry about what other people say."

"She's right, Vee. Don't let the haters bring you down!" Miranda said. "Always be proud of yourself, no matter what!"

Vampirina smiled, proudly showing her fangs. "Oh, this vampire will always be her true blue self, believe it!" She and all her friends shared a haunted high five.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hi, Amiga! My batteries are charged and I'm officially off hiatus! :)**

 **And the first thing I'd like to do is discuss a story idea with you!**


End file.
